


Respite

by unlockthelore



Series: Affections Touching Across Time [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Attempt at Humor, Banter, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Kissing, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Unwanting to rise before the morning sun, they talk in hushed voices and between lazy kisses.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Affections Touching Across Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713493
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> **[ Timeline Notes ]** In this snippet, Rin is currently **twenty-four** years old.

**Respite**

Decades upon decades of battle experience had taught Sesshomaru the necessity of maintaining awareness even while resting. There was no telling when an enemy would show their face. Preparedness, the difference between life and death, was always at the top of his priorities. He couldn’t spend time lazing about like his half-brother. Preparedness dictated purpose and purpose was maintained by action, discipline, and willpower. 

It was before dawn’s first light that Sesshomaru awoke, fully intending to dress and prepare for the day’s tasks before his ever loyal retainer loudly crowed the morning news. Without opening his eyes, he could tell it was still early. If not for the lack of birdsong and quiets murmurings of the castle’s attendants milling about the halls, then the gentle even breaths from the one at his side. With a sigh, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and blinked away the thin haze of sleep clouding his vision from the sight of Rin. 

Her soft dark hair, a thick shaggy swath of curled ends, fans out across the veritable mountain of pillows between them. A long lock of it caught between her parted lips, jaw slack and cheek pressed against her closed fist. Drool leading a thin trail from the corner of her mouth, and Sesshomaru thought her no less charming. With how animated Rin was in her waking moments, it was difficult to reconcile her with the slumbering spirit beside him.

However, their duties to the Western Lands and its people were exhausting. And for Rin, who was trusted and beloved, her time was spent talking fervently to all who welcomed her. Biased though he may be, Sesshomaru felt her title should have been the Heart of the Western Lands. Rin spared alms to the people and tended to their wounded and sick herself. She leant her hands to those in need of her and in Sesshomaru’s opinion, stretched herself thin. He couldn’t subject her to rising before the morning sun as he did.

She was deserving of every second of peace they could have in their quarters and then some. Propping himself up on his elbow, Sesshomaru stared down at her sleeping face for a moment longer before deciding he dallied enough. He’d scarcely begun to roll on his side when a soft touch at his hip stilled his movements. The faint presence growing bolder as nimble fingers massaged slow circles in the dip where Sesshomaru’s thigh met his groin. Discipline wavered briefly as a warm palm pressed to his hip and with fingers anchored, gently pulled to coax him into lying on his back.

He could have resisted the touch. That much was obvious. But as Sesshomaru settled on his back and turned his head, sleep-hazed brown ensnared him.

“Sesshomaru,” Rin murmurs groggily, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips when he brushed a clawed thumb beneath her eye. Despite the roughness of her sound, she uttered his name with a saccharine warmth. “Where are you going?”

Nowhere, his addled mind replied traitorously, he would stay here and rest for a bit longer with her at his side. His lips protested the desire, stating plainly and with hidden reluctance, “The training yard.”

Rin rolled her eyes, trailing her fingers across the line of his hips as she pressed closer to him. Her body was warm and soft, fitting perfectly against his side with bare skin inviting to touch and caress. 

“The sky isn’t awake yet….” Rin protested.

A familiar excuse if Sesshomaru had ever heard one. “And yet I am,” he said with an upward tug to the corners of his lips.

This time, Rin keep this gaze before she rolled her eyes affectionately. “For some unearthly reason,” she said, pausing with a jaw-cracking yawn before settling with her head tucked to the crook of his neck and shoulder. “Lay with me.”

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. Temptation was there, and he fought to resist it. Tipping his head away as he caught the scent of honey and wildflowers from the top of her head. Her arm loosely wound at his waist, deft fingers languidly tracing shapes and letters at his back. Their bedding, cozy and warm, held his weight easily and the window’s height gave a clear view of the lightening sky. It would have been nice to bask in one of the sunrises Rin was fond of telling him about. To watch as warm sunlight filtered through the curtains, a stripe of gold painted across her back, haloing here in a dreamlike mi—

“Rin,” Sesshomaru managed to say, cutting himself off in thought before he could dwell any longer. His voice lacking in its usual firmness and from the slight toothy grin she gave him as she propped herself up with her hand against his chest, she _knew_. 

They kept one another’s gaze, a battle of wills that would end in one way or another. Unfairly, Rin leant closer until their lips almost brushed. “Sesshomaru,” she whispered softly and he felt her smile against his lips when he leant forward to catch her own. 

It lasts for a brief moment before he hears Rin’s discontent grumble. Bitterness from the previous night’s sleep, along with the lingering taste of stale honey on her tongue, making her nose wrinkle as they broke apart with eyes locked.

“That was a mistake,” Rin huffed, covering her mouth with a hand. 

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, inclining his head. “My breath or yours.”

“Yes,” Rin said, easing back the blankets and climbing over him. A firm hand pressed to his chest when she straddled his waist, eyes narrowing challengingly. “Stay here.”

Sesshomaru raised his hands and reclined into their pillows, watching her mill about their bedroom before disappearing into the adjacent bath. Returning shortly after with a few mint leaves, and a shallow cup of lukewarm water, setting the latter aside and handing two of the former to him. 

“Here,” she said, sitting down at their bedside and setting the mint leaves between her lips. Waiting until he’d had the water himself to take a sip of her own.

It wasn’t until after they’d both cleaned and the glass was empty that Rin slipped back to his side and the chill was replaced with her warmth. Her hand cupped his cheek as her thumb leisurely traced the marks beneath his eyes. His eyelids drifting shut as her lips found their way from the curve of his jaw to his lips unhurriedly. Mint was fresh between them, sharp and poignant, but pleasantly warm. Sesshomaru was content to press his hand to her lower back and tangle his fingers in her messy hair, until they parted with Rin’s easy-going smile pressed to his lips and a smaller fainter one curving his own.

“Spirits, why do you have me up so early?” Rin sighed, tucking her arms around Sesshomaru’s waist and nestling her head beneath his chin.

Sesshomaru snorted, not minding her weight as she shifted to lie over him. “I did nothing,” he protested, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling before glancing down at her in disbelief as she settled with a sigh. “Am I to be your pillow now?”

Rin hummed pleasantly. “Such is fate.”

 _Unbelievable_ , Sesshomaru thought. Although, he should have known letting his guard down around her would end in nothing but _this_. He could hardly complain but he could stay awake until Rin inevitable dropped back into sleep. Reminding himself of how hard she’d been working, he decided he could permit this. It wasn’t as if she asked him for many things at all. 

“Sleep…” Rin drawled, her voice quieter but no less aware. 

Sesshomaru drew the blankets over her back, settling them at her shoulder before laying his hand against the back of her head, smiling faintly as she melted when his fingers rubbed slow circles against her scalp. “We’ve things to do today, Rin.”

“Yes,” She agreed, and Sesshomaru was struck with an intense deja vu until she added. “When the sky is awake.”

 _Of course_ , he thought, continuing his ministrations until she sighed with exasperated fondness, propping her chin against his chest and gazing at him with barely open eyes. 

“If you truly want to start, there’s a pile of requests you can read through while I sleep.”

Sesshomaru arched a brow then glanced over as Rin inclined her head toward their bedside table where the empty glass sat alongside an almost menacing pile of scrolls and bark-bound journals undoubtedly filled with accounts for him to assess. He would have preferred the training yard to this or even the wilds beyond the castle walls. Glancing down at the top of Rin’s head, his eyes softened. 

Sleep with her wouldn’t have been such a terrible thing either. 

Her hair obscured most of her face from view but after a few gentle sweeps behind her ear, he could see her dozing without a care in the world. 

With a small sigh, the illusion was broken, Rin opening her eyes and glancing up at him before allowing them to close. “Changed your mind?”

Sesshomaru smiled faintly then settled with his arm behind his head and the other round her shoulders. “Mm…” he muttered, allowing himself to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this early yesterday morning and finished it _this_ morning. Who would've known?
> 
> Anyhow, as per usual, you guys can find me on tumblr, twitter, instagram, pillowfort, and tapas @unlockthelore!


End file.
